1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically shaping stock material in the form of a cotton band to produce cellulose type menstrual tampons.
2. Field of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in the production of cellulose type menstrual tampons a method has been employed in which cotton fiber band is cut into suitable lengths required by the tampon, a string is thereafter attached to the cut cotton fiber article and the fiber article then compressed into a cocoon shape to produce the tampon. However, since almost all the steps are manually carried out, the rate of production is very low. Moreover, such a method is not a desirable one from a standpoint of health and hygiene.